


"So All You Feel Is Love"

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Crying John, Crying Sherlock, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt John Watson, Hurt Sherlock, Inspired by Music, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Out of Character, Personal Canon, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Sherlock Sings, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Talking, Understanding Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock and John try to help their Daughter after her depression spell has gotten to severe for her to handle. And Sherlock helps her in the only way that he thinks he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!
> 
> Some of this fanfic was inspired by Adam Lambert's "Aftermath".

 

 

Sherlock sat on the ground outside of his Daughter's bedroom door. John stood across from them. Cybil was sitting on the other side of the door, holding her stuffed owl. She was not having a good night and was barely able to get any sleep. Today was the worst day she has had in a while. Her depression is really getting to her and in full swing. The bullies are her school were the cause of this which was also brought on certain traumatic events that involved biological parents that was causing her to have bad dreams and nightmares for a few days in a row now.

“Cybil, I understand that you really do not want to talk but I am here for you. You are not alone.” Sherlock told her.

“Then why do I feel like I am?” Cybil asked. Sherlock sighed. He knows how she feels.

“You may feel that way, sweetheart but you have Papa and I. Not to mention Mrs. Hudson, too.” John said.

“I know _that_. I am not talking about _physically_ being alone, though. No one understands what it like to have the mind I have nor understand how much words can actually hurt. Having no one understand this makes me feel like I got no one and no one wants to take the time to understand it.” Cybil explained. Sherlock's chest felt like stone.

“We _do_ understand, honey and you know that we will listen to you whenever you need us and also know that is not easy.” Sherlock said. Cybil suddenly slipped a piece of paper under the door, next to Sherlock. He picked up the piece of paper from off the ground and opened it. It was a poem that she wrote but the poem was very dark.

“Cybil, is there a reason why you are showing this to me?” Sherlock asked. He handed it to John so he could read it as well.

“Because it's easier to explain what I have been feeling for the past couple of days and what I have should have done a long time.” Cybil explained. Suddenly, John quickly looked up with his eyes widened.

“Oh my God.” John said quietly said to himself. Sherlock looked at him.

“What it is?” Sherlock asked, confused by John's reaction. He looked at his husband and he showed him a certain line.

“Sherlock...she was writing us a note.” John said, starting to tear up.

“What do you mean?” Sherlock asked. John got on the floor in front of him.

“It's a not a poem. She's talking about her and suicide. Sherlock...she is thinking about killing herself! She is telling us that she wants to die. I do not want her to think this. Our poor baby!” John whispered to him before bursting into tears. Sherlock leaned against the door as he held John in his arms and started to tear up himself as he felt his heart sink deeper inside of his chest. Sherlock had to do something and quickly. Knowing Cybil and the way she is...she could actually end up doing this without giving it a second thought if provoked enough. Though, she is not actually about to do this at this moment, they need to get her to realize that suicide is not the answer to this. She is not crazy nor trying to get attention, that they know. She just wants help, wants to feel better...wants to know that someone wants her and get rid of these nightmares she has been having.

“Cybil, please do not do it. You got a lot to live for, sweetheart! Why do you want to commit suicide?!” Sherlock asked, feeling hurt.

“Other kids tell me I should. My biological parents even _tried_ to basically kill me so why should I not do it? Deep down, I am nothing and I am always going to be nothing!” Cybil said as she began to cry, too. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he heard both the loves of his life crying and hearing his Daughter say that she is nothing broke him. John looked up at the door with tears still streaming down his cheeks.

“Cybil, you _are_ something! You are an amazing little girl and Daughter! And any one who tells you that needs to go fuck themselves! Cybil, please do not have those thoughts about yourself or think about suicide. We know it is not easy being who you are, having the mind you have but it is not easy being a human in general. Sweetheart...we _LOVE_ you as the way you are and care about about you so much. We are so sorry that you are going through this and make you feel better. You should just be yourself and do let those ignorant kids get to you. Plus, we are here to help you, not hurt you, darling.” John said to her. Sherlock felt Cybil leaned against the door on the other side and sniffle.

“I am so sorry! ...I feel like such a loser...screwed up. You both deserve a better kid than me!” Cybil said.

“You are not a loser or any of that!” John told her. Even though John was telling her the truth, it was not getting through to her inside of head. Sherlock suddenly got an idea. It may be a bit weird or “stupid” but it might be the only way he can get to her. He calmed down and begun.

“Have you lost your way? Living in the shadow of the messes that you made.” Sherlock suddenly piped up. From behind the door, Cybil looked began to calm down as he heard her Papa singing to her. John knew what he was doing and starting to feel better himself.

“..And so it goes, Everything inside your circle starts to overflow.” Sherlock started singing softly but loud enough for Cybil to hear.

“Take a step before you leap, into the colors that you seek, you get back what you give away, so don't look back on yesterday.” Cybil sung back. Suddenly, Sherlock began to sing to the tune of the song.

“Wanna scream out, no more hiding, don't be afraid of what's inside. Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright, in the aftermath!” Sherlock sung the beginning the chorus of the song. Before you know it Sherlock and Cybil were singing together and to the tune of the song, both of them starting to feel better a bot/. John even joined it with them.

“Before you break you have to shed your armor! Take a trip and fall into the glitter! Tell a stranger that they're beautiful! So all you feel is love, love! All you feel is love, love!” Both John Sherlock and John belted out for her. After they all finished the song, they heard Cybil stand up and both of them quickly got off of the ground as they heard about to open the door. When it was open, there was Cybil, looking at them, smiling. As they smiled back at her, she quickly walked over and hugged them.

“Thank you both for making me feel better. I am so sorry that I scared you both, too. And you are right, I do have something to live for and I glad that you both are in my life. I love you both so much.” Cybil told them, crying happily. They hugged her back.

“We love you, too and you are welcome. If you ever need to talk to us, you know we will listen. We just want you to be happy, Cybil because you make us happy. We all have our moments and things we go through in life, even when there seems like there is hope or that no one is there. Just remember, you are not alone and don't be afraid of being who you are. We got your back and support you.” John told her.

“I am also sorry about the poem. ...I was just afraid that if I told you...you would think I was crazy or hate me. I know what I was talking about was serious but I was serious but I also was scared at the same time. I was not sure what to do.” Cybil explained.

“Cybil, we understand but suicide is never the answer. Please never think that it is or think about it, please? I know from personal experience.” Sherlock told and asked. her. Cybil kissed her Papa's cheek.

“And promise that _you_ never will have those thoughts either, Papa?” Cybil replied.

“I promise.” Sherlock responded to her.

“And I promise as well.” John piped up.

“I promise, too.” Cybil answered. After a few seconds, she moved away to look at their faces and they kissed her on the cheeks causing Cybil to let out a happy giggle and then a little yawn. After another minute, they all went to sleep and they let Cybil sleep in their bed for that night. As they got Cybil comfortable in their bed, John looked at Sherlock.

“What you did out there was truly brilliant and not to mention a good singer. You are a hero, Sherlock.” John told him.

“Nah. I am no hero. You are the hero in this household, John.” Sherlock said back.

“Yeah, a wounded hero.” John piped up with a chuckle.

“But a hero nonetheless.” Sherlock said. John smiled.

“I love you.” John told him.

“I love you, too.” Sherlock said back to his husband. Both of them reached over towards each other and kissed before finally laying down in the bed themselves.

“Goodnight, John.” Sherlock said to him then turned off the lamp on his side table.

“Goodnight, Sherlock.” John said. John and Sherlock looked at their Daughter, who was sleeping soundly. They smiled.

“Goodnight, sweetie.” They both said before all them finally feel asleep for the night.

They know it is going to take a while before Cybil will feel like herself once again but at the moment, they are going to help her get better and take it one day at a time.

 

“ _Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright,  
In the Aftermath!_ ”

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For any who is curious why I used this song for this sort of fanfic. Back in 2009, I was very depressed and very suicidal (just turned 18 and dropped out of high school due to bullying and health issues as well a couple of months prior as well). The day (a few days before Christmas of that year) planned on actually physically harming/killing myself, that song popped up in my head and I stopped. I did get help after that (really did not help me get better that much but I am way better that I was since then) but it was this song that helped and stopped me from wanting to do it. So that is why I used it.  
> That song and Adam Lambert saved my life.
> 
> And to Cybil in this, her Daddies are her heroes and Sherlock knew that they only way that he could help her and get her to understand is through the lyrics/words of Adam Lambert's music (who she is a fan of in my stories).


End file.
